Chapter 3
by greygirl1001
Summary: Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

1/20/13

I felt like being generous so here's a few more chapters for ya!

Enjoy!

Chapter 3.

Adrian and I were talking about the last time we officially hung out. He was an attending at the hospital while i was finishing my last few months of interning. I was getting him a cup of coffee when i saw him looking at one of the pictures sitting on the table. I handed him his cup then put the picture face down. " Whats wrong with it?" I laughed. " Nothing I just wish she was still here today." He nodded and sat back down on the couch. " So hows your dad?" I kind of choked a bit on my coffee. "Umm he's doing great umm he's in a home now. He had another attack and it just sorta got me hurt." He nodded then sat the mug down on the coffee table. " You know if you would have told me that you were coming back i would have picked you up at the air port." I laughed. " Ohh umm i sort of drove out here." He laughed. "Nice." I smiled. "It was nice having you come by." He hugged me then left. I was walking into the hospital when Lewis came running up to me. " Farele needs you in the O.R. Her resident didn't show up and she said you know how to do the surgery." I groaned. " Whats the surgery? I threw my helmet and bag into my locker and put my scrub cap on. " It's an ortho case and spleenectomy." I nodded as we ran to the O.R. I was in the scrub room getting ready when Uncle Ron walked in. " Erin another ortho doctor would like you on abase with him when your finished." I nodded and then got a towel. The nurses put my gloves and gown on. I went to the leg. " It'll need a rebar to get it back in place." I started getting the bar fitted and ready. Farale was finishing up with the spleen when the original ortho doctor came in. " Who the hell is this?" He was pointing at me. " That is my newest intern who is now planning on becoming an ortho surgeon." I was stitching the young man's leg doctor groaned. " I was in Seattle for a bigger surgery." Farale laughed. " This boy here was in a car accident that involved him, another car, a bicycle and a pick up truck. What was your big surgery on." I finished stitching up and started cleaning up. The doctor stormed out of the room. I laughed and threw my gloves and gown into the waste bin. Farale came out and laughed. " Good job today." I nodded and started finishing up the paperwork for the patient and the hospital. I was walking into the locker room when some of the interns attacked me. " I heard you did a surgery all by yourself?" Some girl was all up in my face. I pushed her back and laughed. " It isn't bad, at the hospital i worked at before i came here they let me do it all the time. I can do any surgery, i just havent picked a single place." I grabbed another pair of scrubs and went into the bathroom. I was putting my pants on when i got a page from farale. I ran out of the locker room and into the E.R. There was bunch of car crash victims. " Awesome." I laughed at the intern next to me. " Kristen." I laughed. " Erin." We both ran in different directions. I was putting a kids shoulder back in place and stitching his left cheek up. I was walking into the cafeteria when i saw Kristin sitting with Lewis. I walked over to them. " Uhh do you mind if i joined you?" Lewis's food fell out of his mouth. Kristin laughed. " Sure." I smiled and sat down. So I had mad a few friends and found an old one. Life in Tacoma wasnt bad. Wonder how the rest of theses last three months would be like.

Hoped you liked!


	2. Chapter 2

1/20/13

**Chapter 2**

As i entered the E.R i felt peace. This was my home. A nurse handed me a chart and i raced into one of the rooms. A young girl was unconscious from a car accident. " She has broken femur and possibly a subdural hematoma. Lets get her to a CAT scan." The doctors took her up and a doctor came into the room. " Well if it isn't little eryn." I smiled as i was cleaning up the mess.  
" Are you my resident?" Doctor Farele smiled and put something in the trash. " Yes and its my job where i know my interns are." I nodded. "Come on i do a debrief after everything is done in the E.R." I nodded and followed her out. " Oh and Dr. Farele please don't tell anyone of who i'm related to." She laughed. " Its hard now because everyone knows." I looked around and everyone was staring at me. I groaned and walked passed her. We walked into the elevator and were quiet. As the doors opened we walked straight into a debrief room. " Now tell me how are all our patients?" I stood with my back to the door, in the corner away from everyone. " Well has refused yet again to taking his pain killer." Farele nodded then looked to Lewis. " Mrs. Matson is out of surgery and her vitals are excellent." Farele was righting the rest of the notes then turned to me. " Ginger is currently in surgery. She has a subdural Hematoma and a broken femur. the ortho team and the neuro team are currently working on her and only have a few more hours left of surgery. She'll be fine and she will recover fully." Farele nodded. " Ok i would like you all to go check on your patients and report back to me after lunch." We all left and i went to the scrub room. I walked into the O.R and stood towards the back. " Ahhh if it isn't the newest intern. Your patient is doing excellent. She'll make a full on recovery." I nodded then left the room. I walked into the locker room. I took an aspirin and then took my jacket off and grabbed my helmet. I raced out to my bike and revved the engine. Lunch, where to go. I was near downtown when i saw the diner. Mom and i would go there when dad was in surgery. I sat at the same booth we sat in ordered the same thing and then reminisced about the times we had with her. I was walking back into the hospital when my pager went off. I ran towards where gingers room was. Ginger was awake and was talking to her mom. I smiled and walked in. "Hi Ginger how are you doing." She smiled. " Tired and a little hungry." I nodded. "She'll have to wait a while before she can eat. She's looking excellent." Her parents smiled and gave me a hug. I smiled as i walked out of the hospital. Today was a good day. I was eating some chowmein when the phone rang. " Hello?" I sat down my bowl. " Ummm hey its Lewis, umm this may sound weird but umm some of the other interns and I were going out for drinks and we wanted to know if you umm wanted to come." I laughed. " Ummm nah i'm fine." I hung up the phone before he could tell me where they were going. I was watching a movie when the doorbell rang. I got up from the couch and smiled. Adrien was in the door window making that famous smile of his. " What are you doing here." He kissed my forehead. " We never got to say goodbye." I laughed as he pulled me onto the couch. We probably wouldn't be sleeping tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

1/20/13

I felt like being generous so here's a few more chapters for ya!

Enjoy!

Chapter 3.

Adrian and I were talking about the last time we officially hung out. He was an attending at the hospital while i was finishing my last few months of interning. I was getting him a cup of coffee when i saw him looking at one of the pictures sitting on the table. I handed him his cup then put the picture face down. " Whats wrong with it?" I laughed. " Nothing I just wish she was still here today." He nodded and sat back down on the couch. " So hows your dad?" I kind of choked a bit on my coffee. "Umm he's doing great umm he's in a home now. He had another attack and it just sorta got me hurt." He nodded then sat the mug down on the coffee table. " You know if you would have told me that you were coming back i would have picked you up at the air port." I laughed. " Ohh umm i sort of drove out here." He laughed. "Nice." I smiled. "It was nice having you come by." He hugged me then left. I was walking into the hospital when Lewis came running up to me. " Farele needs you in the O.R. Her resident didn't show up and she said you know how to do the surgery." I groaned. " Whats the surgery? I threw my helmet and bag into my locker and put my scrub cap on. " It's an ortho case and spleenectomy." I nodded as we ran to the O.R. I was in the scrub room getting ready when Uncle Ron walked in. " Erin another ortho doctor would like you on abase with him when your finished." I nodded and then got a towel. The nurses put my gloves and gown on. I went to the leg. " It'll need a rebar to get it back in place." I started getting the bar fitted and ready. Farale was finishing up with the spleen when the original ortho doctor came in. " Who the hell is this?" He was pointing at me. " That is my newest intern who is now planning on becoming an ortho surgeon." I was stitching the young man's leg doctor groaned. " I was in Seattle for a bigger surgery." Farale laughed. " This boy here was in a car accident that involved him, another car, a bicycle and a pick up truck. What was your big surgery on." I finished stitching up and started cleaning up. The doctor stormed out of the room. I laughed and threw my gloves and gown into the waste bin. Farale came out and laughed. " Good job today." I nodded and started finishing up the paperwork for the patient and the hospital. I was walking into the locker room when some of the interns attacked me. " I heard you did a surgery all by yourself?" Some girl was all up in my face. I pushed her back and laughed. " It isn't bad, at the hospital i worked at before i came here they let me do it all the time. I can do any surgery, i just havent picked a single place." I grabbed another pair of scrubs and went into the bathroom. I was putting my pants on when i got a page from farale. I ran out of the locker room and into the E.R. There was bunch of car crash victims. " Awesome." I laughed at the intern next to me. " Kristen." I laughed. " Erin." We both ran in different directions. I was putting a kids shoulder back in place and stitching his left cheek up. I was walking into the cafeteria when i saw Kristin sitting with Lewis. I walked over to them. " Uhh do you mind if i joined you?" Lewis's food fell out of his mouth. Kristin laughed. " Sure." I smiled and sat down. So I had mad a few friends and found an old one. Life in Tacoma wasnt bad. Wonder how the rest of theses last three months would be like.

Hoped you liked!


End file.
